


Without You (What Kind Of Life)

by Synnerxx



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [8]
Category: Lamb of God (Band), Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: seasonofkink, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rituals, Routine, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Drew can't imagine his life any other way.





	Without You (What Kind Of Life)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the seasonofkink bingo/kinktober prompt: rituals.  
> back at it again with the crack pairings.

It’s become almost a ritual at this point, Drew thinks with a smile as he hears the door to his office open. He doesn’t look up from his computer screen and his typing never falters as he answers an email, even as Chris’ hands curl around his shoulders, massaging the tension Drew carries there. 

Chris waits a few moments, idly watching the words appear on the screen, chasing the blinking cursor as Drew’s fingers click softly on the keys. He lets Drew finish the email before sliding his hands over Drew’s chest. “I think it’s time for bed, Heaven.”

Drew glances at the time on his screen and nods, saving his work and closing the lid. Chris smiles and steps back as Drew gets out of his chair. He comes around and takes Drew’s hand, leading him out of his office, flicking out the light as they go. Drew closes the door behind them, letting Chris lead him into their bedroom. 

Chris barely lets Drew close their bedroom door before he’s turning around and gently pressing Drew against it, staring at him in the dim light. “You’re so pretty, baby….” Chris whispers to him and leans into Drew, kissing him softly. 

Drew closes his eyes, fingers curling in Chris’ post-shower damp hair, moaning quietly into the kiss as Chris presses harder against him, letting him feel how hard his cock is in his shorts. Drew rocks against Chris a little bit, his own cock hardening in his pants, making him shiver. 

It goes like this: Chris will cook dinner, Drew will clean up. They’ll linger in the kitchen for a little while, having a post-dinner drink and discussing their days or whatever else needs to be talked about. Chris will go up into the music room while Drew heads into his office. Chris practices whatever instrument he feels like and Drew will answer emails and work on design plans and other work-related tasks. Chris will take a shower and then come and fetch Drew for bed. It’s their nightly ritual. 

Even though it’s become a routine, Drew finds it comfortable and familiar. He finds comfort in it, knowing what to expect, being with Chris means having the stability he’s lacked for a long time, what with his career being what it is. He’s always coming and going and usually doesn’t know which it is. He goes from car to airplane to car again, always trying to get to the next meeting, the next interview, the next event. 

He knows Chris feels much the same, always being on the road with Lamb Of God. Touring is a rough life as well, hardly spending more than a couple nights in the same city, always on the move. They’re getting older and there’s a need for that stability, the need to know that there’s someone waiting at home, keeping the lights on for them. It’s comforting to think that they have a place in the world that theirs, carved out to be just them. Drew knows that wherever Chris is is where his home is. Chris knows that wherever Drew is is his home as well. 

Chris breaks the kiss and stares at Drew with that same look of awe he always gives him. Drew turns a little pink and lets Chris pull him over to the bed. Their hands brush over each other’s bodies as they undress one another. Chris lays Drew out on the bed, taking in how gorgeous Drew is like this - aroused and wanting him. 

Chris wants to take his time, hands stroking over every inch of bare skin he can touch, pouring all his love into the caresses. Drew sighs and moans in pleasure as Chris touches him. The noises he makes goes straight to Chris’ cock, making it throb with need. Chris stretches up and grabs the lube from the side table, shivering as Drew’s hands stroke over his warm skin too. 

He settles between Drew’s thighs, lips ghosting over the tip of Drew’s cock just for the noise he’ll make. Drew doesn’t let him down with the beautiful moan that escapes his parted lips. Chris’ cock pulses and he slicks up his fingers, getting a touch more impatient now, and strokes the tips of his fingers across Drew’s entrance. He closes his lips around the tip of Drew’s cock at the same time and Drew moans again. 

Drew’s hands twist in the comforter, thighs quivering on either side of Chris as he starts working him open for his cock. Chris’ fingers stroke over his sweet spot again and again, head bobbing on his cock at a different pace to his fingers inside of him to keep Drew guessing. Drew’s cock twitches and throbs with the pleasure that Chris deals to him. 

Chris adds another finger, stretching him open, fingers still teasing his sweet spot. His head moves on Drew’s cock, keeping the rhythm uneven to keep Drew on his toes, as it were. He wants Drew to beg for him, to plead for him to give him what he wants. He wants Drew to be a writhing, begging mess underneath him as he works him over. 

Drew shudders, body starting to tense up as Chris keeps working him over. He knows what Chris wants him to do. Every night, they have the same battle of wills. Every night, Drew tries to outlast Chris, but he knows that he can’t. Chris can be the most stubbornly patient person on the face of the planet when he wants to be. Drew knows that firsthand. He’s also not at all afraid to work Drew to the edge without letting him fall over it, denying him his release again and again because Drew hasn’t given him what he wants. 

Drew’s not too concerned with winning tonight. Chris is really working him over and he wants more. He needs to feel Chris inside of him. “Please! Charming, please! Need you….”

Chris smirks around his mouthful, working Drew to the edge just because he can. He pays close attention to the telltale signs of Drew’s impending orgasm, squeezing the base of his cock to prevent it. Drew whines, arching his back up from the bed as Chris slides his mouth off of his cock with an obscene popping sound. He pulls his fingers out of Drew and slicks up his cock with more lube, stroking himself as he stares down at Drew, eyes dark with lust.

He hooks Drew’s thighs over his hips, guiding his cock to Drew’s hole, rubbing the head against him. “This what you want, Heaven?”

“Please!” Drew wraps his legs around Chris’ waist. 

Chris pushes his cock into Drew with one smooth thrust of his hips, making them both moan at the intense pleasure rolling through them. 

Chris stills, giving Drew a moment to adjust, before starting to move inside of him, leaning down and kissing him again. He moans into the kiss, pressing his belly against Drew’s cock, giving him friction on it. Drew tightens his legs around Chris and clings to Chris’ biceps as he moves with Chris, breaking the kiss with a gasp. 

Drew squeezes his eyes shut tightly, teeth sinking deep into his bottom lip. The pleasure burns through him, setting him on fire. He knows this isn’t going to last long, especially when Chris picks up the pace, his thrusts getting firmer and faster. 

Chris reaches down between them with one hand and curls his fingers around Drew’s cock. He strokes him in time with his thrusts, twisting his wrist just right over the head of Drew’s cock. Drew digs his nails into Chris’ shoulders, coming with a choked cry of Chris’ name, spilling himself over Chris’ working fingers. Chris shudders on top of Drew, burying himself deep inside of him as his own orgasm crashes into him. 

Drew whimpers at the rush of wet heat inside of him, trembling with the intensity of his orgasm. The aftershocks make him shiver helplessly as they ruin him further. Chris gently settles on top of him as he works to catch his breath. “Oh, Heaven….so perfect….”

Drew makes a soft noise of agreement. Chris shifts after another moment and pulls out of him, reaching for tissues. He cleans them both up, throwing the tissues away. Drew works his way under the covers when Chris is done, cuddling into Chris as he lays down next to him.

“I love you, Heaven. I’ll see you in my dreams.” Chris kisses Drew once more.

“I love you too. I’ll be there.” Drew smiles, curling up even more with Chris. 

There’s comfort in the ritual and in knowing there’s someone at home, waiting for you and keeping the lights on for you. Drew knows he will never get tired of going to bed with Chris beside him. He’ll never get tired of hearing “You’re so pretty, baby” whispered in his ear, knowing exactly what it means. He’ll never get tired of Chris.

This is what he wants, what Chris wants. This is what works for them and they’re happy. Drew doesn’t mind the routine of their nights together. Things are always changing with their work schedules, he likes knowing what to expect when they’re at home. There’s just a simple comfort in being able to have to that kind of stability with someone else. Drew wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. He knows Chris wouldn’t give it up either. They’ve found it in each other and it’s too precious to let go of. It’s definitely unexpected, finding this with Chris Adler of all people, but life works in mysterious ways, or so he’s told. That’s what everyone says anyway. Someone somewhere saw fit to give him Chris and that’s more than enough for him. 

Chris snores softly next to him, having fallen asleep already. Drew smiles, eyes closed, and lets himself drift off to sleep, soothed by Chris’ soft snoring, drawing comfort in its familiarity. He’s glad whenever he does have the chance to fall asleep listening to Chris’ snoring.

This is their life, their rituals together, their routine.


End file.
